Search for the Past on the Road to the Future
by Tavorgwenn
Summary: Buster and Babs have been friends forver, but with college looming ahead along with the question of Buster's past, will their friendship survive the trial?
1. Default Chapter

Searchforthepast Search for the Past on the Road to the Future(Part1)   
By Kelly Barina   
Author's note: Well, now onto the boring copyright junk. All of the Tiny Toon charaters are trademarks of Warner Brothers(except for Lisa, Elsa, Cassidy, Harley, Billy, Bob, who are all my own). All used without permission. Now let's get on with it! 

  
A frightened rabbit dashed through the forest, searching frantically for a hiding place. Her bundle shivered against her as she shoved it into an opening in an old oak tree. Knowing her pursuer would be there at any moment, she turned to leave.   
"Mom?" the tiny bundle murmured. The mother glanced back. "I'm cold. Where are we?"   
"Shhh. Don't be scared." She kissed her little baby goodbye. "I love you." She took off into the night.   
"Mom!" the bunny cried. The bunny climbed out of the tree and rushed after his mother. Suddenly, a gray wolf leaped in his path, teeth drawn. A shred of his mom's clothing poked out of his mouth as the wolf considered what was next on the menu.   
"Mom! Help!" he cried. The wolf charged toward him threateningly. "Aaah!" 

"Aaah!" I screamed. My heart raced as I looked my bedroom over. Nothing. I checked myself over to make sure I was still in one piece. Realizing that I was fine, I sighed in relief.   
Brrrrring>! The ring of my telephone startled me. I (being the lazy person I was, and proud of it) reached over and tried to pick up the phone without getting out of my comfortable bed. Unfortunately, my plan backfired and I crashed onto the ground headfirst. What a way to start a morning. I stretched out my arm and lifted the receiver groggily.   
"H-hello?" I asked.   
"Buster, where are you? You should've been here an hour ago!" Babs Bunny yelled. I recognized the voice of my best friend even in my tired state.   
"Babs?" Well,…pretty much.   
"Yeah! Who'd ya think it was? Cleopatra? Now get your butt over here before you get into trouble! It's rehearsal, remember?"   
"You can't be serious! We can't be having graduation practice today, can we?"   
"Where have you been, Buster! Bugs has only been announcing it for…oh, roughly, 2 weeks!!! Now get over here! And hurry!" Click>! Babs hung up.   
"Great! I picked the perfect day to get up late!" I exclaimed. I ran into the shower and took a quick bath. Once I was finished, I pulled on my trademark red sweater and glanced at myself in the mirror. My fur was a wreck. I quickly combed it neatly. Then it puffed out. Frowning, I threw some gel in.   
"I guess it'll hafta do." I raced outside as I expertly maneuvered my skateboard through the forest, picking up speed every chance I got. As the Looniversity came into view, it dawned on me that I wouldn't be able to hit the breaks in time! I wouldn't make it!   
Well, no problem. After all, I am Buster Bunny, aren't I? There's no problem too hard for me! Besides , Bugs was my buddy, my compadre, my pal. He wouldn't be upset with me, his favorite student. I gulped. I just hoped Bugs was in an especially forgiving mood. I slammed into the curb and flew through the gym doors… and landed at Bugs' feet.   
"Hello, Buster. So nice of you to grace us with your presence. Just curious, but did you happen to pencil school into your busy schedule?" Bugs asked sweetly.   
"No, but I'll make it a point to do it," I replied, grinning sheepishly.   
"Well, let's we talk about it in Detention Hall."   
"Sorry, Professor Bugs, love to, but I'm kinda busy today and…"   
"That's not a question, Buster," Bugs stated coldly. I cringed. Guess I picked the wrong day to be late. Babs bit her lip as she watched Bugs and me. How's that's supposed to help me? Somebody, help! SOS ! Warning! Warning!   
"Oh,…o-okay," I stuttered. Bugs look suddenly softened. It was working! Bugs was always a sucker for the sad, angelic, puppy look I always gave him.   
"If you tink ya got me with dat sad, angelic puppy look, den you're wrong, but keep up the good woik, kid. Ya almost got me," Bugs smiled.   
"So does that mean detention's off?"   
"Hmmm…" Bugs pondered. "Nope." Brrrrring>! The bell rang, signaling the start of second period. "Dat's all, folks! Da last practice is tomorrow night at 7pm so everybody better be dere on time." I felt Bugs' hostile glare upon me.   
"Seven o' clock sharp. Yep, gotcha," I acknowledged nervously, backing away sheepishly.   
"Late again?" Babs scowled. I leaped in fright as she tapped my shoulder.   
"Oh, it's you," I breathed. "Yeah. I guess I need to set my alarm tonight." I grinned.   
"That would be a good idea," Babs smiled.   
"Yeah…"A moment of silence passed between us. I glanced at Babs. I dunno about Babs, but I hated to see us part. Graduation-whoever thought it up should be drug out into the street and shot. All it does is causes pain. And who wants to deal with that?   
"Babs," I began. "I had the dream again."   
"The one about Martin Short?"   
"No!" I blushed. " The other dream."   
"Oh. That dream," Babs smirked.   
"I don't know why I'm letting it get to me. It's only a harmless dream."   
"I dunno, Buster. Remember that troll movie?"   
"I've blocked it out."   
"Oh. So did I." Babs frowned. "Well, your dream might be telling you something."   
"Like what? 'Get a life'?"   
"Maybe it's predicting what'll happen in the future."   
"Right," I mocked. "And I'm Steven Speilburg. Let's go, lil' Miss Pink."   
" I could be right, ya know!" Babs protested.   
"Sure, Babs. Whatever you say." Babs pulled out of my grip roughly.   
"What if I am?" I smiled smugly at her and put my arm around her shoulders.   
"Then the world is gonna end a little sooner than everyone may think."   
"Ha ha. Very funny." The bell rang once again. Late for another class. Perfect. "Time for 'Toon Physics'. What a drag! If I don't make it out, I'll either be on the ground, splattered by the stampede of students or part of a science experiment."   
"See ya third period then." We smiled. One day. Only one more day to see the face of my best friend. Why did graduation hafta come so soon? Why couldn't it be another year away?   
Suddenly a classroom door opened, disrupting my thoughts. Professor Wile E. stood in the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.   
"My keeper is calling," Babs replied, almost regretfully. She followed Wile E. into the classroom, obediently. "Lead on, teach."   
"Bye, Babsie," I muttered wistfully.   
"Did I see what I thought I saw?" Plucky questioned slyly.   
"Where did you come from, Plucky? Were you listening to us?" I demanded.   
"Oh, I was around. So I noticed you have a thing for Babs, hmm?"   
"Me? Babs? No! You've got it all wrong, Plucky!" I blushed.   
"Do I?" Plucky peered keenly at my face.   
"Completely," I muttered, struggling to hide my embarrassment.   
"I wouldn't keep denying it, pal."   
"Why?"   
"Graduation, Buster! She'll disappear," Plucky snapped his fingers to illustrate. "Just like that."   
"I know that!" I practically screamed at Plucky.   
I paused for a moment as I cleared my throat and lowered my tone slightly. "But there's nothing I can do about it, Plucky. I can't very well put her on a leash and drag her through life with me." I managed a smile.   
"Why not?" Plucky questioned.   
"Plucky, be reasonable," I smirked. I wished I could so badly, but…hey, that's not such a bad idea! Maybe I could…what was I saying??? Babs was a bunny, not a dog! Even though at times she did resemble one.   
"Tell her, Buster. Then maybe you ask Babs to put in a good word in for me to Shirley." Plucky nudged me, grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Think about it, buddy."   
"About what? About telling Shirley?"   
"No!" Plucky reddened. "You know what I mean. Now come on. We're already 20 minutes late for 'Class Clowning'."   
"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" I knew Plucky was right. For once. I got it bad for her. Real bad. I just don't have the guts to tell her. I can't. We did go out once or twice, but neither of us took it seriously. And If Babs ever started to act like she had a crush on me, it was only for a good laugh. That's Babs for ya.   
"It would help if you moved your legs, you know."   
"All right," I grumbled. "Let's go." Hmm…maybe during class I can figure out how to put it…'Babs, I've loved you from afar, but…' nah. I need something better… 'Hey, Babsie. Nice weather, huh? I just wanted to tell you I love you.'…nope…'Do you think I'm the right guy for you? Cause I know you're the one!'…definitely not. I think I'll just hold off on the romance for a while. You probably want to get back to the story anyway.   
* * * * * *   
"The last day of school…," I mused. Excited toons rushed throughout Acme Looniversity, cheering and shouting for their deliverance.   
"Oh migosh, where are you going for college?" a female toon queried ecstatically.   
"Cedarbrooke!" the other responded.   
"Oh migosh! So am I!"   
"Oh migosh!"   
"Wow! This is, like, totally awesome! Migosh!"   
"Well, at least they know where they're going," I replied. "I don't even have the slightest clue."   
"Hey, blue ears! Still moping around, complaining about how much your life stinks?" Babs grinned.   
"What else is new?" I smiled. "I just wish I was like everyone else."   
"You wanna be stupid?"   
"No. I wanna know where I'm going. Where I'll end up. Everyone else seems so sure of themselves. Except me."   
"Well, what do you wanna study?"   
"Hmm…taxidermy?"   
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Babs rolled her eyes in sarcasm.   
"I'm not sure of anything, Babs. My past, my future, nothing!" I was tempted to say 'except you, Babsie'. But let's not ruin the moment.   
"Do you remember anything?"   
"I was seven," I answered dryly. "All I remember is that I was found on the streets and they put me in an orphanage. Until I was 11, when I took off again to live on my own."   
"Do you at least remember where they found you? Did anyone tell you about it?"   
"Well,…yeah. It's far though. Very far. Very very far." Maybe too far. I couldn't leave without telling her, could I?   
"Great! Then let's start looking for a college!" Babs proposed as she grabbed my hand and took off. Now I'd finally be able to find my family! I would finally find out who I was and where I belonged, but…was it worth losing my best friend?   
* * * * * *   
I stood nervously on the stage as all of the names of my friends were called. Me and the Pluckster finally   
got into a college, Notur Bucksworth to be exact. It's around my family's home. I hope.   
"Buster Bunny," Bugs called.   
"Huh?" I asked.   
"Er-hem>!" Bugs held out the diploma invitingly.   
"Oh!" I quickly dashed to Bugs' side, smiling sheepishly.   
"You really desiove dis, kid," Bugs congratulated. I gratefully accepted it from my mentor.   
"Thanks, Bugs." He stretched out his hand to me, but I ignored it and hugged Bugs tightly. "Thanks for everything." Bugs pushed away roughly.   
"Whoa, kid. No touching da merchandise," Bugs replied dusting himself off briskly. When he saw my shocked and hurt expression, the smile reappeared on his face. "Comere n' give me a hug." I returned the smile and again hugged him as tight as possible.   
"I can't believe you're leaving me so quickly. Well, better now than later," he joked. I smiled. That's why I admired him-he was so perfect. Ready to handle every situation. Unlike me.   
Bugs quickly spin-changed into a genuine imitation of Abe Lincoln.   
"Four score and 7 minutes ago, after the occurrence of these toony events, we hold dese truths ta be self-evident. Esteemed friends, honored guests,…and you too, Daffy," Daffy smirked arrogantly.   
"I'd like to thank you all for coming to see dis, but personally I tink da students can do dat better. So now dat all of da kids have got their diplomas, get outta my gym!" Bugs grinned.   
I turned to face the crowd and they cheered madly. Behind me, I heard Babs whistling for me, but I had no real family out there. None at all. And I was the only one. I spotted Babs' mother, Plucky's dad, and Hampton's mom, dad, and Uncle Stinky. He even took a shower before he came.   
"I never knew I could feel so…alone," I whispered.   
* * * * * *   
"Let's go celebrate!" Plucky suggested.   
"Great idea! Let's party! Buster and Babs style!" Babs exclaimed as she leaned against me playfully. I grinned half-heartedly.   
"Yeah! Bring it on!" I shouted. Last day…the last day…of everything. I didn't care that we were going to eat. I didn't care about anything except being with my friends the last time. The last time…   
I was too occupied with my thoughts to realize we had finally reached Weenie Burger. All of my childhood friends surrounded me cheerfully as I lay on the table, trying to pretend everything was all right. Apparently it didn't work, because Babs would continue to give me weird stares throughout the entire night. I can't hide anything from her.   
"To, like, a great future or some junk!" Shirley proposed. All of the toons lifted their glasses in agreement.   
"Hey, Shirl, how bout' we blow this pop stand and have our own party, hmm?" Plucky hissed suggestively.   
"Like, get real, Plucky."   
"But this is the last time we'll be together!" Plucky protested.   
"I've, like, been spared," she retorted.   
"You know you want me." Shirley rolled her eyes in response. I stared at my glass, oblivious of the conversations around me. I was concentrating so hard on the glass that I thought at any moment it would crack. I mean, why it didn't break is…   
"Buster?" Babs asked in concern. I didn't move a muscle. Suddenly, I felt her warm paw tap my shoulder lightly. I leaped in surprise. "Don't have a heart attack, Buster! It's just me."   
"Oh," I sighed in relief.   
"What were you trying to do? Telepathically contact your aura or something?"   
"Yeah. The line was busy," I replied. Babs smirked.   
"So are you gonna continue to channel spirits or do you wanna join us?"   
"I think I'm gonna go outside. Maybe it's the reception." I stood and trudged out of the restaurant. All of my friends watched me exit in concern.   
"Will he be okay, Babs? I mean, I 'm not worried or anything, but he's my traveling buddy to college! Whose ears will I yak off on the 3 hour trip?" Plucky questioned.   
"I'm not sure." She took off after me.   
"I'll be back, babe," Plucky responded to Shirley as he followed Babs curiously.   
"Buster, what's wrong? I know you didn't come out here just to talk to your ancestors."   
"It's…well…everything. Graduation, my past, us," I answered.   
"Us, Buster?" Babs queried slyly. "What about us?" I blushed. I couldn't tell her now, could I?   
"Well,…it's just the fact that we've been together…well, forever and now because of college we're gonna be separated."   
"Are you sure that's it?"   
"Uh…" Did I have the guts? "…yeah." Apparently not.   
"Oh," she muttered, somewhat upset. "I'll miss you too."   
"Yeah."   
"Uh-huh."   
"Yep." Uncomfortable silence. What could I say? 'I love you'? 'Isn't the sky pretty today?' 'Good bye'?   
"Babs," I began. "Why don't you come with me? We'll finally be together! I don't want to leave you." Babs glanced at me.   
"I mean, we're best friends, right?" I added quickly. "I don't wanna ruin that."   
"Aw, Buster don't worry bout' that," she smiled. "We'll always be friends. And you'd better come back to Acme Acres during vacation time or I'll come after you."   
"But wouldn't it be easier if you just came?"   
"I can't, Buster. I hafta take care of my family. You know I want to, but…"   
"Please, Babs? Do it for me?" I begged.   
"You don't think I want to, Buster?" she practically screamed. "But I'm needed at home! Look let's not worry about this now. Let's have fun while we can together."   
"Babs, what are you talking about? This is it! I leave in the morning! It's over!" I yelled in anger and frustration.   
"But, Buster…"   
"So goodbye, Babsie. I hope you have a good life!" I tore myself away from her shocked gaze and started to leave.   
"Same to you! Go! See if I care! I never liked you anyway!" Her last statement hit me like a brick. She never liked me…then it was settled. I could never tell her. I could never return. Returning would only bring back memories of her and the feelings I had.   
"Neither did I!" I spat out. "Goodbye!"   
"Goodbye!"   
"Goodbye!!"   
"Goodbye!"   
"Goodbye!!!" I concluded as I dashed off again. After I had gotten a good distance away, I paused and listened silently, making sure of my victory. Over the distance I could hear crickets chirping and frogs croaking, but over all of the noise I could hear clearly Babs' quiet sorrowful, "Goodbye."   
* * * * *   
I swung aimlessly in the tire swing by my burrow, deep in thought. Was I making the right choice? What if my family turned out to be the exact opposite of what I expected? Then would it be worth sacrificing our friendship?   
"Buster! Buster!" Plucky called as he caught up to me.   
"Hmm?" I asked.   
"What happened back there?"   
"What did it look like? I was saying my goodbyes."   
"Buster, I told you to tell her how you feel."   
"I did. I told her that I hated her guts and I never wanna see her again." Plucky stared at me in disbelief. "Plucky, you can go, ya know."   
"I can? Gee, thanks!" Plucky replied as he began to walk away. Before he left, he peered at me over his shoulder. "Sure you'll be all right?"   
"Yeah." I shuffled my feet in the dirt.   
"Great! See you in the morning, kay?" I stared at the ground. Wondering, fearing, about what I would find. Would I ever be able to replace Babs? "Buster?"   
I paused momentarily then sighed deeply.   
"Yeah."   
* * * * * *   
E-mail me with comments!   
  
  
  



	2. Search for the past on the road to the f...

Searchforthepast2 Search for the past on the road to the future(part2)   
By Kelly Barina   
Author's note: Part two, finally done. Let's hope I finish the last part by Ground Hog's Day! ? Enjoy! Oops, I almost forgot. Copyrights. All Tiny Toon characters have been used without permission and are property of Warner brothers(Except for, Billy, Elsa, Lisa, Harley, Cassidy, and Bob). 

  
"Like, Plucky, what happened out there? I sensed, like, mondo bad vibes coming from outside!" Shirley questioned in concern as the other toons waited expectantly for his answer.   
"Buster and Babs have gone completely nuts! They were both upset over this separation thing and they kept on spouting insults at each other. At first they were joking, but by the end…the things they said…I dunno if they'll ever be able to fix their friendship this time. Oh well. Who cares?"   
Plucky propped his feet onto the table and nibbled on a French fry unemotionally.   
"Plucky, we have to ,like, get them together before morning! Or at least get, like, Buster to stay! We have to help them or some junk!"   
"We do?"   
"Like, yes! I'll give you a…kiss if you help." Shirley groaned at the very thought.   
"Hold on, pals! Plucky Duck is on his way!" Plucky exclaimed dramatically.   
* * * * *   
"Babs? You, like, down there?" Shirley yelled into her best friend's burrow.   
"No!" Babs cried. Shirley peered inside the hole worried.   
"Babs?" She leaped into the burrow and searched for her friend among the sea of little rabbits. Babs' mother approached Shirley warmly. "Mrs. Bunny? Do you, like, know where Babs is?"   
"Babs? Probably in her bedroom. Go right in, Hon," she answered.   
"Like, thanks." Shirley invited herself into the bedroom timidly. "Babs, can we talk or some junk?"   
"I told I'm not here so go away!" Babs sobbed with her head buried into the pillow.   
"Babs, I feel, like, totally negative vibes coming from your aura or some junk. Why don't you just, like, make up with Buster?"   
"Make up with him?" Babs glanced up at her. "I wasn't the one who started this in the first place!"   
"It doesn't matter who, like, started it! You, like, finish it!"   
"No! I'll wait for him to grovel. I won't go to him."   
"But what if he, like, never shows up?" Babs threw herself onto her pillow sighing deeply. Her blue eyes glowed with tears as she turned away from her.   
"Then I guess it's over, isn't it?"   
* * * * * *   
"Buster, ya ready?" Plucky asked him the next morning. Buster shoved the last of his belongings into his suitcase. He bounced onto it, struggling to get it shut. "Need help?"   
"Nah. I can handle myself. I'm strong enough," I smirked playfully. "Unlike some people we both know who aren't even secure enough to leave their home…" Was I making my anger too obvious?   
"About that person, Buster," Plucky started. "What happened?" The suitcase snapped shut.   
"What do you mean 'what happened'? You know very well what happened, Plucky."   
"What I meant was 'why?'" I sighed.   
"Why do you care, Plucky?"   
"I don't," Plucky said as if stating the obvious. "It's out of curiosity. And also because Shirley promised me a kiss." Plucky grinned. "Mom and Dad are out for the weekend. Maybe I can get Shirley to play house with me…"   
"Plucky,…," I scolded. "Look, Pluckster, we don't have time for this. We can talk about your so-called love life on the way."   
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I smiled.   
"I'll tell you when you get older."   
"You know, I've never liked rabbits."   
"I feel the same way about ducks. Specifically mallards." Plucky frowned and stormed outside.   
"Let's go."   
"Aye aye, sir," I saluted.   
Shirley approached Plucky and whispered, "So what did he, like, say? Is he, like, going to talk to her? Is he still mad or some junk?"   
"Nah. He's not bitter. Much. I thought it'd be worse."   
"Babs is, like, just as bad. What'll we do?"   
"We? Whoa, whoa, hold it right there! I did my part. Now how bout' you follow through with yours, hmm?" Plucky closed his eyes and puckered suggestively. She rolled her eyes and searched around for a weapon to use on the mallard.   
Ribbit>! A frog croaked nearby. Shirley grinned mischievously. She caught the frog and held it toward Plucky's beak. The frog struggled to break free of Shirley's firm grip, trying to escape the jaws of death. Or Plucky's beak. Whichever came first. Both were killers.   
Shirley turned her head away as she pressed the frog against Plucky's mouth.   
"Eww!" she groaned. "Like, disgusting." Plucky smiled in sweet bliss. Shirley watched the overjoyed mallard enjoying his kiss. Well, luckily for Plucky, he can't possibly get an uglier even with his new wart.   
After what seemed like an eternity, Plucky finally pulled out of the kiss. Shirley tossed the frog aside quickly and smiled innocently.   
"You look like you actually enjoyed that, Shirl," Plucky replied.   
"Like, totally," she smirked wryly.   
"So are we going? I wanna hit the road before Christmas comes around," I snapped impatiently.   
"Aren't we going to, like, wait for Babs?" Shirley asked. Nice try, Shirl. But it ain't gonna work.   
"What for?" I questioned unemotionally. Well, at least I pretended not to be emotional about this, but it was really hard getting it past Shirley, being that she was a mind reader.   
"Buster, why are you, like, doing this? I know you care for her, but, like, why are you, like, trying to hide it?"   
"I'm not hiding anything, Shirl! Now can we please get outta here?" I demanded angrily. My tone even shocked me. I had no reason to take it out on Shirley. She didn't do anything except be my friend. But sometimes even friends turn on ya.   
"Like, sure, Buster." We all climbed out of the hole and trudged silently side-by-side to the bus stop. There was really nothing to be said. Babs and I weren't an issue anymore. Not that we ever were. Fifi and Hampton greeted us warmly when we reached our destination.   
"Goodbye, Buster! I'll miss you!" Hampton said, hugging me tightly.   
"Yeah, me too," I replied. Fifi wrapped her tail around Plucky and I and squeezed us as if she was a snake and we were her prey.   
"Moi vil miss vu!" Fifi sobbed.   
"Us…too!" Plucky gasped, our cheeks reddening. When Fifi, realized that we were running out of oxygen, she slowly released us.   
"Well, Shirl, I guess this is goodbye," Plucky began.   
"Yep," Shirley acknowledged.   
"Goodbye, Shirley the loon." Plucky leaned in for a kiss.   
"Like, goodbye, Plucky the fool or some junk!" she muttered as she zapped the mallard angrily. Plucky stood, dizzily swaying dreamily.   
"Now that's a kiss!" He collapsed onto the floor with a thump. I peered around half expecting-half wanting-Babs to be there to say goodbye, though I knew she wouldn't. I guess what I had said earlier would come true-I would never see her again.   
"Buster? You, like, looking for someone?" Shirley asked knowingly.   
"Huh? Uh, no! I mean, I was, but…it's not what you're thinking! I'm not…she's not…I wasn't…oh, Shirl, why do you even ask? You know!"   
"Well, why don't you, like, tell her or some junk?"   
"Because I can't! I just can't, all right? Can we please stop talking about Babs?"   
"Okay. Here, I want you to, like, have this." She handed him a long chain, with a small, hardly noticeable dragon pendant. "If you ever need me, like, for anything, you can telepathically contact me, like, using this."   
I took it gratefully and tied it carefully about my neck.   
"Thanks, Shirley. How do I look?"   
"Like, fine. All you, like, need to do is, hold it in your, like, hand and chant, 'OhwhataloonIam.' It's 55 cents a minute for, like, channeling local spirits and 95 cents a minute for spirits that are, like, totally out of state."   
"Boy, I never knew this psychic stuff was so expensive."   
"Like, tell me about it." The bus pulled up beside us and me and Plucky glanced at each other, knowing it was our time to leave.   
I took on last look out into the open, hoping that Babs would rush out from the forest and into my arms, but I had no such luck.   
"Buster, we have time, ya know. You, like, can stay in Acme Acres or some junk," Shirley suggested.   
"Nah. If she wanted me to stay, she would've came. Let's go, Plucky."   
"But wait! What about my goodbye kiss?" Plucky whined as I dragged him onto the bus.   
"Later, Plucky," I hissed.   
"Here's my number! Call me, babe!" Plucky tossed a little slip of paper to the loon and disappeared with the crowd of people on the bus.   
"Like, yeah right," she smirked as she pocketed the paper for future reference.   
"So long Acme Acres…" I mused as my beloved hometown disappeared over the horizon along with all of the friends I had once known.   
"Well, this is gonna be one long trip so I came prepared." Plucky whipped out two comic books. "Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs!"   
I slumped onto the armrest.   
"Hello, dullsville."   
* * * * * *   
"So Buster actuallyleft?" Babs asked in amazement.   
"Yep. Like, just this morning," Shirley answered.   
"Without even saying goodbye?"   
"Uh-huh. Why do you, like, even care?"   
"I don't! I'm just asking." Babs slumped onto the pillow in depression. "Oh, who am I kidding? I feel awful! I didn't even get to say goodbye…there! You got it out of me! I confess! Are you happy? I said it! I said it!!!" she sobbed.   
"Well, why didn't you just, like, tell him that in the first place or some junk?"   
"Are you looney? He'd never let me live it down! He'd always be making fun and gloating and…I can't deal with that stress!!!" Babs screamed as she shook Shirley ferociously.   
"Babs, like, get a grip on reality here." Babs slowly released her, grinning sheepishly.   
"Oops. I'd better cut down on the caffeine. Can't you bring him home? Use your psychic magic stuff!"   
"Babs, he is gone or some junk. He's not, like, coming back."   
"But…why?"   
"There are, like, some things that even mind readers don't, like, know."   
* * * * *   
I stared longingly out the window of the bus. Maybe I should've stayed. Nah. I gotta go to college and get a good education and all that junk. I had to keep moving. I couldn't sop for Babs. I had to find my family. I needed to know where I came from and where I was going.   
"Hey, Buster, what's wrong? You've been quiet the whole trip!" Plucky interrogated.   
"I've just lost all of my friends. You figure it out."   
"You still have me."   
"Whoopee." I turned away from him.   
"Well, excuse me for caring." I was beginning to have some second thoughts about this trip. This was one of these crucial moments that I needed to console with my mentor. And I already know what he'd say-'Go wherever your heart leads ya, kid'. And if I followed that, I would still be in Acme Acres-exactly what I don't want. I'm tired of Acme Acres. I needed change, but Babs was afraid of it. Is afraid of it.   
"Plucky, I think I should go back."   
"Whatever. Just keep it down. I'm getting to the best part," Plucky snapped. I crossed my arms angrily.   
"You're a lot of help."   
"What do you want me to tell you? 'Sure! Go right ahead!' Earlier, you were complaining about a certain someone who was afraid of change. Well, pal, hate to break it to you, but you fit into that same category!"   
Plucky was actually making sense. Which was exactly why I couldn't go back.   
* * * * *   
Well, hours later, after Plucky had gotten tired of his disgusting comic, he decided to take a little nap. At first, I didn't object. Heck, I encouraged it. But soon I realized the error in my ways(doesn't everybody at some point?)…   
"Plucky, get off! I'm not your pillow!" I yelled. I shoved at the mallard's head, which was lying on my shoulder. Drool dripped from his beak and splattered onto my red sweatshirt. My new red sweatshirt. "Disgusting!" Yuck! Now I would have to burn it once I got home. Wait. I wasn't going home. I was traveling into the abyss. Creepy, ain't it?   
"Shirley, I love ya! Can't you see that? How can you resist me any longer? Let me demonstrate my love," Plucky suggested, still wistfully dreaming. Then he moved toward me, puckering.   
"I really do not want to see what happens next," I muttered. "Plucky, wake up!" I called. When it hit me that it wasn't working, I pulled out a megaphone. "Plucky Duck, you are needed at the front desk!"   
Plucky just kept coming at me with his deadly beak.   
"Look, I'm sorry, pal, but I'm gonna hafta bring out the heavy artillery. Don't worry about the pain, Plucky. I won't feel a thing." I seized my handy dandy stick of dynamite(never leave home without one) and cautiously lit it. I placed it onto his beak and covered my head.   
Then I began to have second thoughts. Was I being too mean? Yeah. I quickly snatched the dynamite and placed it carefully inside his beak. That was better. My conscience had been eased. Without warning, it exploded!   
I was thrown against the window and Plucky sat up in shock.   
"Hey! Stay out of my dreams!" Plucky snapped, pushing me away roughly. We felt all of the cold glares of all the passengers on the bus. A muscular man stood to his feet and stomped over to us threateningly. He cracked his knuckles and rolled up his tattered, dirty sleeves and grabbed us by our collars.   
"Ya know, that lovely shade of musty black looks great with your 'cartoons should die' T-shirt," I choked out, grinning sheepishly.   
* * * * *   
The bus dragged onward to our destination slowly. Plucky and I lay on the seat, recuperating as gradually as the moving bus. Our bodies were completely covered in bandages and I sported a very stylish sling for my fractured arm. Just my luck, huh?   
"Thanks a lot, Buster," Plucky growled.   
"Next time, stay on your side of the aisle!" I retorted.   
"Ignore me!"   
"Would you be able to ignore death???"   
"Huh?"   
"Never mind," I sighed. The bus jerked to a stop.   
"Well, this is our stop." We got to our feet and marched to the front slowly.   
"Wow! It's amazing, isn't it?" I breathed in awe. A massive city decorated in skyscrapers stood before us. It reminded me somewhat of New York. Except New York was cleaner.   
"Whatever," the passengers grumbled and stampeded off of the bus, trampling over us in the process. When the crowd had disappeared, we hobbled to our feet, swaying dizzily.   
"The…pain," Plucky groaned.   
"So, Plucky, you do know the way to the college, don't you?" I asked skeptically.   
"Of course! It's a piece of cake! How can we possibly get lost?"   
"I'm sure you'd find a way."   
"Aww, come on, Buster. Give me a chance. Don't you trust me?"   
"No."   
"Sadistic bunny."   
* * * * * *   
"Plucky, I think we oughta turn back. I gotta a bad hunch we're lost and…"   
"I know the way! It's around here somewhere…."   
"Now where have I heard that before?"   
"Ah ha! Here it is!' Plucky dragged me into a dark alley and peered around. "Hmm…it should be here somewhere…."   
"Abandon hope all ye who enter," I muttered.   
"Aww, is the wittle bunny scared?" Plucky mocked. A crate smashed onto the ground, startling us both. Plucky leaped into my arms.   
"Who dares to trespass?" a voice demanded.   
"Uh, nobody here, but us mice!" Plucky squeaked.   
"Uh…we're new and we kinda lost our way so…bye!" I replied as we both rushed to the nearest exit. A gang blocked our way. We weren't gonna get out of this any time soon.   
"You're not getting away so easy," a girl snapped. The female bunny wore a form fitting tattered tank top and ripped jean shorts. Really short shorts. I bit my lip, nervously edging away as she strolled over to us and looked each of us over. "Who are you?"   
"Uh…um…," I stuttered. "A mouse?" She giggled.   
"You're funny. I like that in a guy. What else can you do?"   
"You wanna see how fast I can run?" She laughed once again. I had her! We might just make it outta here alive!   
"Aw, do we hafta kill em', Harley? They're so cute!" she begged. "Well, at least one of them is cute." She leaned onto me and twirled my ears. I felt very uncomfortable with her all over me, but what else could I do? I just had to play along.   
"Yeah. They're trespassin'. Nobody trespasses on our turf," Harley responded coldly. "Let's take em' out."   
"Out? Out where?" Plucky questioned. "Out for pizza I hope cause I'm starving!"   
"Don't the convicts even get a last request?" I asked nervously.   
"No," he cracked his knuckles. He reached out to grab our collars angrily as the female bunny looked on.   
"Sorry, cutie, but what the boss says goes," she shrugged her shoulders unfeelingly.   
"What would you do if you didn't like me?" I questioned. Plucky and me shut our eyes and awaited impending doom.   
"Hold it right there, Harley!" another female bunny leaped in Harley's path.   
"Back off, wimp! I'm just taking care of business," Harley growled as he shoved her aside.   
"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled. Harley glared at me evilly. "Heh heh. I'll just stand over here." I backed away timidly.   
"Harley, look, they didn't know. Cut em' a break," she replied calmly.   
"No! They hafta pay! Besides, who died and left you leader of the gang, Elsa?"   
"Yeah!" the other members agreed irritatedly.   
"…Cassidy, try and talk some sense into your bro," Elsa pleaded.   
"Sorry, Elsa. Siblings stick together. Besides, I don't like fights. Too messy for me," Cassidy smirked, leaning against her brother as the rest of the gang surrounded them.   
"Oh, this was such a bad idea! I told you we should've turned back, but did you listen to me? Noooo!" Plucky grumbled. I rolled my eyes.   
"Some friend you are, Cassidy! Can't even stick up for your best friend!" Elsa snapped.   
"I would stick up for you if I wasn't in any real danger, Elsa."   
"At least let them go," Elsa responded calmly hiding her fear. "Call it a last request."   
"Aww, please, Harley. Let em' go. Do it for me," Cassidy begged sweetly.   
"Oh…okay, but only for you, Cass." She grinned broadly.   
"Thanks, Harl."   
"But I'll take you out instead!" He turned his fury to Elsa.   
"That's all I ask," Elsa smiled confidently. The circle opened, freeing me and Plucky.   
"Get lost! We have bigger fish to fry." Harley grinned evilly. We turned to leave, but I took a second glance back to find Cassidy winking at me flirtatiously.   
"Go on," she encouraged.   
"Let's take her advice and scram, Buster! I ain't sticking around here!" Plucky agreed.   
"But I can't just leave her!" I protested.   
"But I can!"   
"Plucky, she stood up for us!"   
"So?"   
"Listen to your friend! I'll be all right!" Elsa winked at us, grinning.   
"Get her!" Harley commanded. They all pounced onto Elsa and fought roughly.   
"Elsa!" I screamed.   
"Let's go!" Plucky pulled at my arm, but I wouldn't budge. I had to help…but how? I couldn't just leave her, could I?   
Before I could decide what to do, I felt someone else drag us away from the mob scene. I struggled to pull away, but our kidnapper held us firmly. The stranger yanked us into an alley then paused to take a deep breath.   
"Hey! Let go!" I shouted.   
"Oops, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength," the stranger apologized. It sounded vaguely like…   
"Elsa?!" I gasped. "How did you get out?"   
"A magician never tells her secrets," Elsa grinned.   
"Wow. You're really somethin'," I responded in awe.   
"So youse two got names?"   
"Yeah. Buster Bunny here and this is my friend Ba…uh, Plucky Duck," I answered. I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. It was a simple mistake. It could happen to anybody. Just because I almost mentioned Babs doesn't mean a thing. I'm just used to saying it. That's all. Is that a crime? Huh???   
"Nice to meet ya. As you heard before, the name's Elsa. Look, fellas, what you doin' in this side of town? It's not exactly Hollywood, ya know."   
"Well, we're looking for a college."   
"Oh, Notur Bucksworth, right? I'll take you there. It's no problem."   
"Gee thanks, Elsa." We began on our little journey to the college in silence. I didn't like the quiet so I started conversation. "So…you've lived down here all your life?"   
"Yeah. Not the friendliest neighborhood, but I get around." Once again silence. She wasn't very talkative, that's for sure.   
"So…where are your folks?"   
"Don't have any."   
"Oh, gee. Sorry for asking. Mine are gone too…I think." She giggled softly.   
"Mine aren't dead. Well, at least dad isn't. He's just never around so he might as well be dead. How can you not know what happened to your parents?"   
"I dunno. I just…don't. I don't remember a thing about my family. I wish I did, but I don't."   
"Weird. I have almost the same problem in my family. My dad's always talking about this other kid he had, but he says mom lost him the night she…I remember dad told me his name was…." She paused suddenly.   
"Name was what?" Plucky pressed on.   
She took a deep breath, never taking her eyes off me for a second.   
"…Buster."   
  
  
Comments, anyone!?   



	3. Serch for the past on the road to the fu...

Searchforthepast3 Search for the past on the Road to the Future(Part 3)   
By Kelly Barina   
Author's note: You know the routine! ? All of the characters are trademarks of Warner Brothers, except for Elsa, Lisa, Billy, Cassidy, Harley, and Bob. Enough said. Hope you like it! ?   
  


"You're joking, right? It's not true…," I denied. Elsa continued to stare at me in shock. "…is it?"   
"This is way freaky," Elsa breathed.   
"No kidding."   
"It gets worse."   
"How?"   
"You're my twin."   
"Huh?" I gasped.   
"My twin, " she repeated.   
"Oh…," I acknowledged. A…twin. Right. I felt my knees get weak and I dropped onto the ground, out cold. Plucky peered down at me then back at Elsa.   
"I do see the resemblance," Plucky nodded.   
* * * * * * *   
"Buster? Buster? Get up!" Plucky yelled.   
"Plucky? Am I home?" I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. A huge figure towered over me, grinning broadly. "Aaah!" I shrieked.   
"My boy!" the figure welcomed.   
"Who are you?" I demanded in fear.   
"Your old man!" the plump man answered happily.   
My old man? Well, I suppose that was an accurate description. He left out on thing-extremely large old man. Well, I did it. I had my family back. Now can I pleeeease go home??   
"Dad?"   
"Give me a hug!" Dad strangled me tightly as I struggled for air. After what seemed like an eternity, he released me from his death grip.   
"Buster, I'm gonna go check out the college with Elsa, okay? I'll be back soon so don't wait up for me!" Plucky called as he dragged Elsa out the door.   
"Plucky, get your hands off!" Elsa snapped.   
"I ain't staying here no more! I've had it! Besides, I wanna go see what the girls down here look like," Plucky grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes as she was pulled out the door.   
"Well, I might as well show you your room then," he grinned cheerfully. "You'll be sharing it with Billy, your big brother. If you need me, I'll be in my bedroom. Or you can talk to Elsa. Billy's room is down the hall to the left." Dad retreated to his bedroom as I trudged down the hall to my new bedroom.   
I dunno why Elsa didn't like Dad. He was a nice guy. Or so it seemed. I timidly stepped into Billy's room. Billy was sprawled across his bed, throwing darts a poster of Elton John.   
"Uh, hey, Billy," I greeted. He responded with a snort. "I guess we're gonna be roommates, huh?"   
Billy completely ignored me and continued to throw darts.   
"Well, I think we can be friends. I'm Buster Bunny!" I held out my hand toward him. He just stared at it coldly then back at me. I nervously lowered my arm and reached up to scratch the back of my neck. "So…do you have a girlfriend?"   
Billy grabbed my neck and raised me above the ground.   
"Something wrong, Billy?" I choked out.   
"You wanna talk? Ok, I'll talk. Here are the ground rules: if you go near my stuff, you die. If you think about going near my stuff, you die. If you tick me off, you die. If you go on my side of the room, you die. If you mess with my little sisters, you die. If I'm in a bad mood, you die. Got it?"   
I nodded in response. He released me.   
"He's very lenient," I muttered.   
"Now get lost, twerp!"   
"Yes, sir!" I acknowledged as I took off out the door. I peered into the room next door and spotted a lonely bunny lying on her bed. I smiled and strolled over.   
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked in fear.   
"I dunno," I grinned. "I don't bother asking questions."   
"Who are you?" she repeated. "Daddy! Billy!"   
"Shh! It's okay! I'm Buster. I'm not gonna hurt you! Just don't call…!"   
"Billy!!!" she cried once again.   
"Aaah!" I yelped as I leaped beneath the bed. Billy stomped into the bedroom.   
"Where is that twerp of a brother?" he demanded. I crouched low nervously. "What's his name again? Booster…uh,…?"   
"Buster?" she put in.   
"Yeah! Where's he hiding?"   
"Uh…he went down the hall, Billy."   
"Thanks!" he rushed down the hall in pursuit.   
"Buster, you can come out," she called. I crawled out.   
"Phew>!" I sighed. "Thanks, kid. So what's your name? Who are you?"   
"I'm Lisa and I'm ten and a half," she grinned proudly.   
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm seventeen and a quarter. Beat that." She giggled.   
"You're funny."   
"Why thank you."   
"So you're my big brother? Daddy talks about you all the time! You're Daddy's favorite. He always talks about finding you someday, but he's too busy."   
"Does he? What does he do? Elsa told me he was never home."   
"Nothing."   
"You just told me he did something."   
"Well, I don't know what he does," she lied. It was obvious she was trying to keep it from me, but why?   
"How can you not know? You live here!"   
"Look, I just don't!" Lisa buried her head into her pillow, trying to block out my voice.   
"Lisa…,"   
"I'll call Billy," she threatened. I was immediately silenced.   
I wonder why she didn't want me to know. What was she hiding? My family was so secretive, but…why? It's not like they had some kind of criminal record or somethin' where they had to keep to themselves.   
That's basically how it went for the next few weeks. I was spending all of my time with them, but I still felt like I knew just as much as I did when I first got there. Every time I'd even hint at the subject, they would shoot me cold glares, ignore me, or simply deny that they knew anything.   
That's when my suspicions began to arise. Why was Dad never home? What were they trying to hide? What does chocolate pudding have to do with any of this? I had to know! Maybe a little snooping was in order…   
"So Elsa, what do you do around here when there's nothing to do?" I asked.   
"Nothing," Elsa responded dryly.   
"Just be bored, huh? That's cool," I nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend?"   
"No."   
"Do you want one?"   
"No."   
"All righty then." I was partly expecting her to say 'no'. To my amazement, she spoke once again.   
"Do you have one?"   
"I…I'm not sure." Babs wasn't really what I considered a girlfriend. Gosh, I missed her. If only I could've seen her before I left…   
"How can you not be sure?" She seemed somewhat amused with the whole concept.   
"I dunno."   
"So you were just friends, huh? Did you want to stay 'just friends'?" There were many occasions when I had asked myself the exact question. And I always came back to the same answer.   
"Nah."   
"Then why did you leave her?" I pondered my answer for a moment.   
"Because I'm a hard-headed jerk," I realized.   
"I won't argue with that." I laughed along with Elsa. It didn't matter now what I thought about Babs. I should've realized it before. She was gone and I wasn't about to go back. Besides, I gotta stay for college. I'm not gonna go back home so I can get a job at Weenie Burger.   
I peered down the dark hall at a room that always remained locked-Dad's office. "So what does Dad do in there?" I nodded toward the door.   
"Work," she answered vaguely. I wasn't getting anywhere with this family.   
"Anything in specific? Does he surf the web or somethin'?"   
"I don't know."   
"Well, would he mind if I took a peek in his room?"   
"Yes," she snapped. "He would."   
"Oh."   
"Take my advice-stay out of it, Buster. Trust me on this." I smiled. She even sounded like me. But I never listened to myself never mind my twin. As soon as Elsa left, I tip-toed to Dad's door and listened intently to the moving of crates and the sound of Dad's groans. Suddenly I realized I was leaning a little too much on the door and it flew open.   
I stumbled into the room clumsily and whacked into a stack of boxes, which caused them all to crash onto the floor. I crawled out from beneath the carton sheepishly.   
"What are you doing here?" he demanded.   
"Uh,…I tripped?" Then his look softened.   
"Well, I've been meaning to tell you the good news."   
"News?"   
"I want you to join me, son. I want you to be my new partner."   
"Partner? Why do you need me?"   
"I need help with my job. I'm getting old," he chuckled. "Come on. I'll show you the ropes. Let's go pick up a few things."   
"Okay. Hold on while I get my wallet."   
"You won't need it."   
"Uh…why not? Are we gonna charge it?" Dad shook his head. "Check?" Again he shook his head. What was he getting at? "Then what are we gonna do? Steal?"   
"I prefer to call it borrowing and not returning." I felt my jaw drop to the ground in shock. So that's why he was never home. And that's why they didn't want me to know. And that's why they were all so secretive. And that's why Jell-O is evil. Don't ask.   
"Lemme get this straight. You mean to tell me that you're a thief?"   
"In a word, yes."   
"That's just what I wanted to hear. You could've lied just a little, but noooooo! Twist the knife even more!" I screamed.   
"Well, let's get going, my boy!" he responded cheerfully.   
"Hold on! I ain't going anywhere! I'm not gonna help you steal. No thank you! I'll sit this one out." Dad's hopeful face suddenly fell and was replaced with a more angered look. Plucky stood along the sidelines eating popcorn hungrily while watching our little quarrel.   
"Wow! This is getting good," Plucky observed through a mouthful of popped kernels.   
"What do you mean you're not going? You're going to go if I have to drag you the whole way! Your siblings refused to come with me and I made them pay!" I glanced at the open doorway and saw my twin staring in. Once she spotted me looking her way, she quickly left.   
"What did you do to them?"   
"Nothing. Much. Let's just say I used these," he held up his fists, grinning evilly.   
"Well, sorry, but I'm not coming."   
"I shouldn't have let your mother take you away from me." he shook his head. "She filled your head with silly morals. I'm lucky she died when she did."   
"What?!"   
"I remember the night clearly…"   
"We're not gonna go into a flashback, are we?" I groaned.   
"Yep and you'll like it," he snapped, holding up a fist.   
"Heh heh. Please continue."   
"It was a dark, cold night. Everyone was asleep when I got home, so I slammed the door a little quieter that night. When I went inside the bedroom to look for my wife and she wasn't there. I found that deceptive woman with her coat on in the kid's room holding you…   
  
"'Where do you think you're going?' I asked that night.   
"'Out,' was all she said as she put on your jacket.   
"'What do you think you're doing?' I demanded.   
"'Protecting my children!' she answered.   
"'They belong to me too!'"   
"'Like you even care about them,' she mocked. 'You just want them so you can corrupt them just like you did to Billy! Well, I won't have it! Not now-not ever!'"   
"I was so angry that I lunged at her, but she was so quick she slipped through my fingers and rushed out the door.   
I knew she'd be back for the rest of them, so I locked em' up for a while until I received news of her death. I heard that a wolf in the woods had attacked her. She didn't want me with my favorite boy, but now that we're together again, we can start over. Don't let her morals corrupt you. Join me."   
I cast my eyes to the ground so Dad couldn't read the expressions on my face. Maybe I was never supposed to find out where I came from. Now that I knew, I just wished I could forget. I should've stayed with Babs. The only thing I was glad I figured out was that I had a family, but the kind of family I had…nope.   
Well, maybe I was being too hard on them. After all, Elsa and Lisa never chose this life. They were kinda dragged into it. If only I could've done something to save them from their fates. Well, maybe I could save them now…   
"No," I answered firmly. "I won't. I'm no thief."   
"I'll give you time to think it over." He began to walk toward the door angrily.   
"Dad, no! He said he doesn't want to! You can't force him!" Elsa yelled struggled to keep him from locking me inside.   
"Outta my way! Just because you didn't want to help your old man doesn't mean he doesn't!"   
he roughly pushed her onto the floor then threw Plucky in and shut the door.   
"Hey! I wasn't even supposed to be in this episode!" Plucky protested. "I want my lawyer!"   
"Now what?" I asked.   
"Well, we could unscrew the windows and try to climb out. Now how does this work?" He pulled on the windowsill, trying desperately to open the window. I casually stepped over and unlocked the window, sending Plucky flying to the ceiling.   
"I would've figured it out eventually," Plucky grumbled. I peered out the window at the 10-story drop below. There was no way I was jumping. No way. Not for nothing. So I shut it again. "Aren't you going to jump?"   
"After you." Plucky glanced outside then immediately retreated.   
"Let's revert to plan 'B'."   
"What is plan 'B'?"   
"I'm still coming up with it." I slumped onto the floor. Waiting for Plucky, I could grow old and die. I fingered my pendant, pondering of an escape…Wait! That was it! The pendant! I could call the loon for backup! But who knows how long that would take? Well, it was worth a shot.   
"Oh, whataloonIam. Oh, whataloonIam (I feel incredibly stupid) Oh, whataloonIam," I chanted. Plucky looked at me questionably then turned away.   
"I won't even ask."   
"Plucky, I am not going crazy. I'm just trying to contact Shirley telepathically."   
"Telewhatically?" Plucky queried.   
"Telepathically."   
"Oh," Plucky acknowledged. "What's that?"   
"It's how psychopaths communicate." I grinned.   
"Was that a backhanded insult?"   
"Of course not, Plucky," I sighed.   
"Well, that's okay then." I rolled my eyes and continued on with the chant. Suddenly, the door creaked open slowly. Elsa and Lisa quietly creeped inside.   
"You are so hard-headed," Elsa scowled. "I warned you. But do you ever listen to me? Noooo! Nobody ever does."   
"Are you okay, Buster?" Lisa asked. "I didn't want to tell you…are you going to leave us again?"   
"I…um,…," I began. "I don't want to, but Dad is…"   
"Dad is what?" Dad bellowed.   
"Daddy, stop it! Buster doesn't want to do it!" Lisa defended.   
"Who asked you?" he snapped. Lisa bowed her head humbly to hide her tears.   
"Dad, there's no reason to get them involved!" I yelled. All of a sudden, a bright light shone before us, forcing us all to shield our eyes. I struggled to look, but I felt the blinding light destroying my sight.   
"I'm heeeeeeere!" a familiar voice shouted.   
"Babs?" I questioned, my voice full of hope. No answer. The light began to diminish and I could make out the figure clearer. "Shirley?"   
"You were right the first time, blue ears!" That comment eliminated all of my doubt!   
"Babs!" I cried.   
"Right here! What an entrance, huh?" she affirmed.   
"So…what are you doing here?"   
"I was bored so I had Shirley teleport me here out of the blue…what do you think?"   
"What was I supposed to think?"   
"I don't know! I just…oh, never mind. Why did you bother us? We were playing a good game of monopoly! I was winning!" she whined.   
"Well, excuse me for intruding in your life!"   
"You're excused!"   
"So this must be that girl you talked about," Elsa replied.   
"Yep."   
"You told her about me?" Babs demanded.   
"Well, yeah."   
"Who is she? Have you been seeing somebody else?"   
"No! She's my sister," I protested. "Besides, why would you care? I mean nothing to you remember?"   
"Well…then why did you call for me? You don't need me!"   
"Are you just gonna argue? Make up already!" Plucky snapped. We frowned at each other. I don't know about Babs, but I was tired of this. I reached out my hand.   
"Truce?" I inquired. She glanced at my hand, raising an eyebrow.   
"No." She turned away. I was shocked. After I finally apologized she still refused me. Talk about stubborn! When she saw my expression, she smiled. "Just kidding."   
She hugged me tightly. I sighed in sweet bliss. Ahhh…I could get used to this.   
"Who are you? What are you doing with my son?" Dad barked. Babs pulled away quickly. Too quickly in fact. Being that I was in such a comfortable and peaceful state, I didn't notice Babs' movement and I was suspended in mid air for a moment. Then when I noticed something was wrong, I opened my eyes and realized I was leaning on air! I dropped onto the floor.   
"I'm Babs Bunny!"   
"Why do I care?"   
"You will when you see me and your son walk out that door in a minute!"   
"You will not! If I have to…!" He lunged for Babs in anger. Babs stood there and chanted to herself and holding her chain fearlessly. Was she nuts?!   
"Babs!" I cried. Wait a sec! That chain looked an awful lot like my chain from Shirley…   
Then it began to glow an evil shade of yellow and a barrier formed around Babs. Dad crashed up against it and he collapsed onto the floor.   
"Never leave home without it," Babs grinned, fingering the pendant.   
"Shirley right?" I asked.   
"Was it that obvious?"   
"So…how bout' it? Do you forgive me?"   
"What do you think?"   
"Uh…yes?"   
"Hmm…could be."   
"Those are good odds…right?"   
"Pretty good."   
"Buster, look, I'm tired of life with Dad and…well,…," Elsa started.   
"Can we stay with you?" Lisa put in eagerly.   
"Sure! I don't mind."   
"And where my sisters go, I go," Billy informed. I gulped. This was going to be and interesting experience. If I ever lived through it.   
"So Babsie, I was thinking…maybe I could go back to Acme Acres…you know, just for a little while and, um…would you consider…well, since we're both gonna be down there and…we like to spend time together and um,…drink carrot sodas at Weenie Burger…speaking of which, is it still standing?"   
"Buster, just spit it out."   
"Babsie, will you, uh,…marry me?" I stuttered.   
"What did all of that other gibberish have to do with that?"   
"Uh,…I dunno."   
"Hmm,…will I marry him or not? Hmm…"   
"I knew I shouldn't have asked! This was such a bad idea. Forget I ever mentioned it!"   
"…yes." I glanced up in shock.   
"What?"   
"I said 'yes'."   
"Oh…" I dropped onto the floor unconscious.   
"Ya know, Buster seems to have a problem with that," Plucky observed staring down at me. Well, I finally said it. See? Thought I couldn't do it, huh? Well, haha to you! So after wasting all of that time, I finally had a family. And a new wife. So in short, every things great(for me anyway). Doncha love happy endings? Well, at least until the sequel. I can't leave ya hanging now can I? Maybe I can. I guess you'll have to wait and see, huh?   
The End!!!!!!!!   
  
Yay! Finally finished! Now I just have to work on the sequel. Oh, well. A writer's work is never done. Comments please! 

  
  



	4. Search for the past on the road to the f...

SFTP5 **Search for the Past on the Road to the Future(part 5)**   
Author's note: I finally got around to typing up this story. Well, actually my friend Kaytlyn kinda typed it up for me, but hey, same difference.? Now let's get into the copyright junksigh>…all tiny toons characters(except for Lisa, Elsa, Bob, Billy, and Emily, who is not my character, so whoever's it is, I give you the credit) are trademarks of Warner Brothers. There. I said it. Now get on with the story!   


Babsie and I rode the bus, quietly, back to our beloved hometown, Acme Acres. Ah, good ol' Acme Acres. A place of many many memories. I couldn't wait until I could finally see my old friends again! Shirley, Fifi, and Hampton would sure be surprised! But would I tell them about my…er-hem>…our little announcement? On this trip, I kinda, sorta…proposed to Babsie. Believe it or not, I did it. Finally.   
Lisa yawned and lay down on my lap. Lil' sisters are so cute when they're asleep. Key phrase – when they're asleep. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid more than anything, but there are times when she is just too much.   
"Buster, how much longer until we get there?" my twin sister, Elsa, asked.   
"Not much longer, Elsa. Don't worry. I'll protect you from the demons of Acme Acres," I teased, gently.   
"I'm not scared! Don't make fun of me!" she snapped. I didn't think she'd react like that to my friendly poke in the ribs. I don't blame her for being nervous. I was nervous when I first met my long lost family in a strange town. Very very nerve wrecking.   
"Seriously, Elsa, I will protect you. Just give me a chance, okay?" She turned to me, skeptically. "Trust me." She gave me a weak smile and nodded.   
Babs nudged me.   
"Now where have I heard that before?" she hissed, mischievously grinning.   
"Gee, I dunno."   
"What are you bunnies whispering about?" Plucky demanded. We giggled. "You're despicable."   
Nothing new." Again we broke out laughing. Just like the good ol' days.   
Was I ready for this? I was taking a huge step. I would have gulp> responsibility. No more carefree living for me. And would I be able to take care of her? She would be dependant on me (well, actually not. She's completely independent.)   
"When I get home, I'm gonna pig out at Weenie Burger! What about you?" Babs called, breaking my concentration. I snapped back to reality and turned to her, questioningly. "Well…."She grinned at me.   
"Hmm…sit on my butt and watch MTV all day?"   
"Why not?" I smiled. It would work out somehow. When all else fails – improvise. I awakened my sleeping sister and she stood, groggily. I tapped Elsa's shoulder, lightly. She glanced at me, nervously. Fear was in her green eyes.   
"Ready?" I inquired. She held her breath and took my outstretched hand.   
"…ready," she answered. Babs and Lisa went on ahead. Lisa had no problem getting off the bus. Absolutely no problem. She began jumping around, madly, as she pointed at anything she saw, shrieking excitedly. That's my little sister.   
I led my anxious twin towards the door, but when the time came for her to step off, she held back.   
"Come on. Does it really look that bad?" I comforted. She grasped my hand tightly.   
"Don't…leave…me," she breathed.   
"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She was crossing that fine line between anxiousness and madness. I could feel her trembling and whimpering. Boy, girls are sure emotional! "Chill, Elsa. It may be a big step, but you don't need to make such a big deal out of it."   
"I'm calm," she replied, taking deep breaths. "I can do this."   
"Hey! Just get off the bus!" the bus driver commanded.   
"Shut up before I give you something to yell about!!!" she yelled, tensely. The bus driver turned back to the steering wheel, silently.   
"OK, on the count of three, we'll both jump off. One…"   
"…two…"   
"Buster…"   
"…three!" Elsa shut her eyes and lept off with me. We landed on the soft grass. "You can open your eyes now." She slowly opened them and peered around.   
"I did it! I really did it!" The passengers on the bus cheered, not only for Elsa's accomplishment, but also for the simple fact that they could finally leave. Elsa hugged each of us tightly. It was surely a time of rejoicing. "Show me everything!"   
"Let's go!" I nodded.   
* * * * * 

So I showed her all of Acme Acres. You know – the works. Acme Looniversity, my burrow, Wackyland (from a distance, of course), Acme Labs (Lisa accidentally set some lab mice free. Oh, well.), and last, but not least, Weenie Burger…   
"And here's our last stop of the day! All aboard!" I shouted as they piled into the restaurant.   
"Why do we have to go to this ol' shack? Nothing special here," Plucky complained.   
"Stop complaining! Besides, I see a very familiar face over there. Could it be…?" I retorted, grinning.   
"Shirley!!!" Plucky gasped as he rocketed over to her.   
"Oh, no. He's, like, back," Shirley grumbled. Plucky put his arm around her.   
"Did ya miss me, babe?"   
"Totally." She rolled her eyes.   
"I know you love me, Shirl, so just admit it." Shirley rolled her eyes.   
"Dream on, mallard." All is right with the world…   
"Fifi, Shirley, Hampton, I'd like to introduce my family," I began. "This is my twin sister, Elsa, and this is my little sister, Lisa."   
"Vat about your parents?" Fifi inquired. I bit my lip, nervously.   
"Well…" My eyes began to get teary so I lowered my head. I couldn't let them see me like this! Ever had one of those times when you wished you were invisible? This is one of those times!   
"He doesn't like to talk about them," Babs stepped in. "I'll explain later," she whispered. What a life saver!   
"Thanks. I owe you one," I hissed.   
"I'll take cash. No checks, please." Babs smiled.   
"How 'bout I buy ya dinner instead?"   
"Hmm…good enough." We all sat down and ate our fill (and, of course, I had to pay the bill). Me and my big mouth. Oh well. I turned to Elsa curiously, observing her impression of my childhood home.   
"So Elsa, what do ya think? Do you like it here?" I asked.   
"It's all right I guess," she muttered, poking at her food with a fork.   
"Just 'all right'?"   
"Yeah."   
"Don't worry. It'll get better. I promise," I winked encouragingly at her.   
"Sure."   
"So, Shirley, how bout' we go to my place so we can catch up on things, hmm? I promise I don't bite," Plucky leaned on her flirtatiously. She pushed him off roughly.   
"Like disgusting."   
"So you'll get back to me on the date thing?"   
Then a large figure across the room caught my eye. I choked on my burger.   
"Dad!?" I gasped. He turned to me.   
"My boy!!!" he exclaimed as he hugged me, tightly. He squeezed me. I could feel his grip tightening. My lungs were about to burst, when he released me.   
"Dad," I wheezed. "Why are you here?"   
"To see my boy!" That's a laugh.   
"I know you better than that. What are you up to?" I wasn't gonna fall for his tricks. I knew better than that.   
"Nothing! I've decided to give up stealing completely! I knew there had to be a change in my life so I came here and enrolled Billy in Acme Looniversity. That principal of yours didn't seem to like the idea, but I er-hem> convinced him." Dad cracked his knuckles.   
"You didn't hurt him, did ya?"   
"Nah. Not much anyway." Poor Bugs! I could picture him already – fur all matted, arms and legs all mangled and twisted, his insides hanging out and dripping on the…I could feel myself getting nauseous. I think I'd better stop.   
"Does he even slightly resemble his former self?"   
"Well, one of his ears still sits on the top of his head."   
"That's a good thing."   
"Ewww!" Babs replied, sticking out her tongue.   
"Why do you care, son? He's just a teacher."   
"He was more of a father than you'll ever be." I glared defiantly at him. He smiled, broadly.   
"That's my boy!" I didn't trust him. Not one bit. I could tell Elsa didn't either. We knew better. He's a master con artist. He wouldn't come back here for no reason.   
Well, I brought my family back to the burrow so they could settle in. Billy was in an unusually good mood…   
"So, Billy, you're starting school tomorrow, huh?" I asked.   
"Uh-huh," he responded.   
"You'll love Acme Looniversity. It's the greatest!"   
"Uh-huh."   
"Emily's gonna be in your class. She's Babsie's little sister."   
"Uh-huh." He tossed his luggage into my bedroom and walked in.   
"Hey, that's my room!"   
"Uh-huh." He slammed the door in my face.   
"Have a good night," I grumbled. Kicked out of my own room. This is the thanks I get for letting them into my burrow (it was either that or end up like Bugs Bunny. And I want to live).   
I threw myself onto the couch, sighing. Might as well get comfortable. I was stuck here for the night. Elsa joined me in the living room and lay on the couch opposite mine.   
"Hey Elsa! Whatsamadda? Too good to sleep in the guest room with Lisa?"   
"Nothing like that, Buster. I just can't sleep, all right?"   
"Oh."   
"Buster, why is Dad here? What does he want? How does he plan to get it?"   
"Easy, Elsa! Slow down! And will ya keep it down? Dad's sleeping in the kitchen, remember?" I hissed.   
"Oh, sorry. Buster, I don't trust him. He's up to something."   
"Well, you don't know that, Elsa. I mean, I have a bad feeling he is, but that's not the point."   
"Yeah, I do! I've lived with him for eighteen years, Buster! I know! I know him!"   
"I know, Elsa, but we have no proof, and until…"   
"Forget I mentioned it, okay? Just forget it."   
"Elsa…"   
"I don't want to talk about it, Buster."   
"What did he do to you, Elsa?" I sighed after a few minutes of silence.   
"Nothin. Just nothin, okay? He just…we were…" She sighed. "You really wanna know? Or are you just pretending to care just like my other friends?"   
"Yeah." I waited anxiously for her answer. At least I was getting her to talk. She was so…secretive. She never wanted any help from anyone, but I could tell she needed a friend. Especially now.   
"Dad is a criminal, Buster. Imagine being dragged into that. If me or Lisa ever screwed up, he would beat us. He abused us, Buster. It was so scary… I was always so afraid to go home… especially after Mom died and you disappeared… it went downhill from there," she sobbed. "That was our life."   
She took in her breath and continued. "When you found us, I didn't want you to know about Dad, so I forced Lisa to keep quiet. I thought maybe you would… save us from that monster." She burst out crying. I rushed to her side and held her tightly.   
"Elsa, don't be afraid. He won't touch you. Not while I'm around." Dad watched us from the kitchen as he munched on a chicken bone, hungrily. He eyed us both evilly and plotted. Creepy. This show is turning into a soap opera slowly. Long lost family, evil father, distant twin…Babsie must be kissing up to Steven again.   
* * * * *   
I woke up the next morning, not to the sound of birds chirping, but to the sound of Billy and Dad arguing. Perfectly normal for them. After realizing I had slept most of the night on the floor, I stood up and yawned, sleepily.   
"Billy, you are going to school if it's the last thing I do!!!"   
"Try and make me, old man!" Billy snapped. Dad grabbed Billy and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around the ground, but I, being in such a tired state, stepped over them and proceeded to the bathroom. In less than a second, I was out once again, wide awake, and prepared for school (since Babsie had a family to take care of, we decided to go to Acme College, which was a whole lot closer than Notre Bucksworth).   
"Dad, if you want Billy to be able to go to school, I think you'd better let him out of that headlock," I replied as I gulped down a glass of carrot juice. Dad, reluctantly, released Billy. Billy took his things (along with mine) and strolled outside without saying a word. "Hey! Come on, Lisa, Elsa! Let's go!"   
I ran outside only to bump into Babs.   
"What's the rush, Blue Ears?" she questioned.   
"Did you see Billy?" I asked frantically.   
"Yeah. He went that way," Emily answered, pointing towards the Looniversity.   
"Come on, girls! We gotta catch 'im!"   
"Why?" Babs queried.   
"No time for questions, Babsie! Let's go!" We took off after Billy. It wasn't the school junk that was important; it was the ring! Babsie's engagement ring was in that bookbag! I had to catch him! I just had to!   
I tripped over a small rock and flew toward the ground. My face slammed into the mud and my nose whacked into a humongous sneaker. Billy's sneaker. Billy grabbed my collar and raised his fist…   
"Stop!" Babs cried. Oh no. Rescued by a girl. The boys'd never let me live it down! This was the low point of my life. Babs reached into my pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "Okay. Go right ahead."   
Well, that took care of that. No more worrying about being made fun of. Heck, I would never have to worry about anything ever again! Billy was gonna kill me!   
Out of nowhere, Elsa jumped out and threw Billy to the ground. I flew into a tree.   
"Billy, lay off him!" Elsa snapped.   
"Who's gonna make me?" he demanded.   
"Me," she growled. She tickled Billy and he chuckled, madly.   
"Ok! Ok! I'll…ha!…leave him alone! Here! Take his…hee hee!…stuff!" he laughed. Elsa snatched my stuff away and handed it to me.   
"Thanks, Elsa. I think." We dropped off Emily and Lisa at Acme Looniversity and me, Elsa, and Babsie continued onward.   
"Hiya, guys! So you two are going to Acme College too? I heard it's the tops when it comes to cartoon education!" Plucky shouted as he skateboarded alongside us. Plucky's skateboard hit the curb and he crashed into a trash can.   
"Hey, Pluckster! So what's the status on the rest of the gang? Or are we gonna be the only graduates from Acme Loo?" I questioned.   
"Are you kidding? All of them go here!"   
"Like old times again…" I smiled at the thought. "Just different," I muttered. I strolled into the college and glanced around at my new surroundings. Desks were spread over the room and a large screen was in the center of the room. A robot sat at a large desk at the front of the room and all of my friends sat at their seats, waiting for us anxiously.   
"Settle down, class," the robot ordered. The talking ceased and the lights shut off. Bugs Bunny appeared on the screen.   
"Welcome, students, to the Acme College! I'm gonna be your teacher dis year. Dis year ain't gonna be easy so study! Da robot is gonna hand you all your books. Read up till chapter 15 of each and I'll see youse guys at da end of da second marking period for da midtoim!" The lights flicked back on and the movie ended. The robot handed each of us at least ten textbooks! I struggled under the weight.   
"Whatsamadda, Mr. Muscles? Can't take the pressure?" Babs teased as she lifted her textbooks with ease.   
"Flurnt!" I gasped, unable to voice my protests.   
"Come on, Shirl, Feef. Let's go!" Babs replied, giggling. They left the classroom, grinning. Once they were out of sight, Babs high-fived Shirley. "Nice work! We pulled it off!"   
"Oui, oui! Ve fooled zem!" Fifi laughed.   
"Like, totally! I can't believe they actually, like, thought it was you lifting those books when it was, like, me and my psychic powers!"   
"Hey! I could've done it without you!" Babs protested.   
"Oh really? Let's, like, see or some junk," Shirley replied as she snapped her fingers. Babs collapsed onto the ground along with her books.   
"Okay, you've made your point." They giggled while we decided what we were gonna do with our burdens. That's all girls are good for. Nothing.   
"Like excuse me?" Shriley's aura demanded. I cringed and timidly stepped away. "Like, I thought so." Her aura stalked away after Shirley herself.   
"So what do we do with our loads?" Plucky asked.   
"Well, we can't carry 'em back," Elsa observed.   
"Maybe we can get something bigger to take them for us," Hampton suggested.   
"Brilliant deduction, Watson," I replied as I spin-changed into Sherlock Holmes. "But how?"   
A light bulb shined over my head.   
"I've got it!" I shut the light off. Ya gotta conserve energy. I took off and came back with a truck. "Throw 'em in!"   
Elsa, Plucky, and Hampton threw the heavy weights onto the truck.   
"I wonder how Lisa and Emily are doing," I wondered out loud.   
* * * * *   
Emily swayed back and forth from the weight of her textbooks. She stumbled to her locker, clumsily. Billy strolled over casually and opened her locker for her.   
"Uh, thanks, Billy," Emily thanked, suspiciously. She tossed her books inside and slammed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Emily, I was wondering," Billy began, nervously. "Will you go out with me sometime?"   
"Sure. How 'bout tonight? Babs is going over Buster's and I don't wanna be stuck babysitting again!"   
"Okay. We'll meet by the theater, k?"   
"Fine with me." I walked into the Looniversity to see how Bugs was doing when I saw my worst nightmare. Bily and Emily…talking…smiling…oh my goodness! Noooo! They liked each other! I knew something like this would happen! What could I do? Tell Babsie? Yeah! Babsie would know what to do! If she didn't, I was sunk. I mean, how could me and Babsie get married if we were gulp>… siblings?   
  


Don't worry! There's only one more part left!   



	5. Search for the past on the road to the f...

SFTP6 **Search for the Past on the Road to Future(part 6)**   
Author's note: Well this, is the last part, I promise! ? Well, on to the boring part….all of the Tiny Toon characters are used without permission and are trademark of Warner Brothers Inc(except for Lisa, Elsa, Billy, Bob, Cassidy and Harley). On with the show! ?   
  
  


"So how was Bugs?" Babs queried.   
"Fine. The neck brace'll come off in about a month or so and his broken hip is doing fine. His cast just came off yesterday, but he still has to use his crutches to get around."   
"That bad, huh?"   
"Yep."   
"So why did you ask me over for?"   
"Well, so I could give you this." I pulled out her ring and opened the box, carefully. "Like it?"   
"Oh, Buster, I love it!" She hugged me, tightly. Very tightly.   
"Glad…you…liked…it." She loosed her grip. "And to tell you something. We've got a problem." She pulled away.   
"Problem?"   
"Billy and Emily are…"   
"Don't tell me! Oh no! Not this!"   
"Yep. 'Fraid so."   
"What'll we do?"   
"I was hoping you'd know!"   
"Well, maybe they won't. We're getting too far ahead of ourselves. Let's just wait and see. Maybe they'll just stay friends."   
"Let's hope so, Babsie. Let's hope so."   
* * * * *   
"Oh, Babs, I had such a great time! Billy was so nice and it seemed like he really liked me! I mean liked me liked me!"   
"Don't you think he's a little old for you, Emily?" Babs replied.   
"We're only two years apart, Babs!" Emily protested. "Not even!"   
"But, Emily…"   
"And guess what, sis? I'm seeing him again tomorrow!" she squealed with delight. She skipped into her room.   
"Emily…"   
"For the first time in my life, I understand how you feel about Buster."   
"Listen…" Emily slammed the door. Babs slumped onto the ground. "Buster may not have been to far off. Ohhh,…we're doomed," she sighed.   
* * * * *   
I tossed myself onto my couch, my new bed. A few weeks had gone by and conditions still weren't improving. Emily was getting fonder and fonder of Billy and Billy had it bad for Emily. Neither of us knew what to do! We went to Plucky, Shirley, Hampton, and Fifi. Nobody knew what to do! Even Bugs didn't know! He just said to follow my 'rabbit instinct'. Who knows what that means. I walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Dad was putting on his jacket.   
"Where ya goin'?" I queried.   
"Out, Buster. Out. I'm going' with Lisa, k? I'll be back in the morning."   
"O-ok," I answered, suspiciously.   
"Where, Dad?" Elsa growled as she approached us.   
"Just out, Elsa! Now get to bed!" Dad snapped as he trudged to the door with my sleepy little sister. Elsa started after him, but I held her back.   
"What's wrong with you?" I demanded.   
"He's taking Lisa! I won't let him!"   
"Calm down! Dad's only going out with Lisa! It's not like he's gonna kidnap her or something!"   
"With Dad, you never know."   
"She'll be back."   
"Well, I hope so, Buster!" She stormed into her room and slammed the door. Actually my room. Since Billy had gone out with Emily, Elsa welcomed herself into my room. So I was stuck on the couch again. What a loving family I have.   
I lay down on my couch. Was Elsa on to something? Was Lisa gone forever? Nah. Dad may be a robber, but he's no kidnapper. Or was he? Elsa had lived with him for eighteen years. I couldn't stand the thought of losing my baby sister. I fell into a restless sleep that night, worrying – hoping – that Lisa would be all right. That my trust wasn't misplaced.   
* * * * *   
"Buster! Buster!" Elsa cried. I woke up to the sound of Elsa shrieking frantically in my ear. "Lisa's gone! Dad never came back! He took her!"   
"What?!" I gasped. Babs rushed into my hole and grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly.   
"Emily's vanished! She never came back last night!" Babs shrieked.   
"Babs, stop before you give me whiplash!" She slowly stopped shaking me.   
"Oops. Sorry."   
"We have to find them, Buster! We have to before…" Elsa began.   
"Come on, Buster! Let's go!" Babs suggested.   
"Have you two forgotten who we're up against? Two seven-foot-tall monsters!" I protested.   
"Buster, this is your sister we're talking about."   
"Babsie, I don't need you to remind me! I don't need any more obligations in my life! You guys are enough!" I yelled. Babs glanced at me, her eyes full of hurt. "Babsie, I didn't…I'm…"   
"Oh, so that's what we are. Your obligations."   
"I didn't mean it like that!"   
"Well, if that's what you think of us, them I'm glad we didn't get married." I stared at her in shock.   
"You don't mean that…do you?" Babs glared at me coldly. "Babsie?" She threw her ring back at me.   
"Goodbye, Buster Bunny." She stared at me for a moment, searching my face for a reason to stay. My heart was screaming out for her to stay, but my pride wouldn't let me admit my fault. I felt as though my feet had been planted into a solid brick of cement. When Babs saw that I wasn't going to move, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Although I stood completely still, I was battling with myself on the inside.   
I can't let her go! But then I'd have to stand up to my humongous father! I'd get massacred! But if it was for Babs, did it matter? I was filed with uncertainty. Should I…?   
"I'm going with Babs. Sorry we intruded on your life, Buster," Elsa snapped, and rushed after Babs, leaving me all alone.   
"Tough crowd," Plucky observed, sipping his cup of French vanilla in the doorway.   
"Plucky, what are you doing here?"   
"I'm on my coffee break and I needed someone to bother. And from the looks of things I came just in time. So they left you, huh?"   
"Yeah. Women. Go figure."   
"Tell me about it," Plucky groaned. Plucky reached up and pulled down a new background of a talk show, Plucky being the host. "I mean really, what is their problem?"   
"I dunno! You can give em' the world and they still won't be satisfied! I don't get it! Why do I even bother anymore?"   
"Beats me. It's a curse I tell ya. Now Shirley, on the other hand, is nuts about me. I don't have to do anything except stand there and she's putty in my hands." Plucky grinned.   
"Sure, Plucky."   
"Soer-hem>…what are you gonna do about Babs and that twin of yours? You aren't just gonna let them go, are ya?"   
"I wish I knew," I sighed.   
* * * * *   
I slumped onto the couch and fingered Babsie's ring. Babsie's engagement ring. The one I had given to her. I gave her my heart and she threw it right back at me broken. That's right. Broken. How could I stand up to Billy and Dad? Monty, sure. No problem. But my family? My giant family members? I was letting Elsa down, but…what else could I do?   
I was sure that if Emily was with Billy, she would be just fine. Billy loved her so there was no need to worry…right? And where would we look? We had no clues whatsoever! They could be anywhere! Babsie and the others would never find them. It was a lost cause. Unless…   
I raced to the telephone. Babsie had given me so much. I owed her at least this much. Even if it didn't win her back.   
* * * * *   
Plucky, Hampton, Shirley, Fifi, Furrball, Sweety, and Gogo Dodo sat on my living room couch and awaited instruction. I paced at the front of the room in a uniform.   
"Troops," I began, "We're on a mission. A mission to find these two missing persons. Lisa and Emily Bunny (no relation). The kidnappers are these two criminal-like characters." I lowered down a screen and pointed to the photos on it. Only it wasn't them. It was a very, very slim, very, very, very attractive woman in a swimsuit. Plucky, Furrball, and Hampton whistled madly. Shirley and Fifi slapped their boyfriends angrily. I blushed and went to the next photo. "Now how did that get there?"   
I coughed. After making sure the right photos were on the screen, I continued. "They go by the names of Billy and Bob Bunny. We have to retrieve the girls and bring them back to Headquarters."   
"Where is that, Buster?" Hampton asked.   
"Here! Where else?"   
"Oh, sorry."   
"Don't worry 'bout it, Seargent…Pork. Now it may be dangerous. Some of you may not come back and the rest of you definitely won't. You may return with a bullet lodged in your skull or a knife protruding out of you leg or blood oozing…" the toons screamed and zoomed away. "Hey! I didn't say you were dismissed! Get back here, cowards!"   
Plucky and Hampton began to tip-toe away. I grabbed them.   
"Oh no. you guys ain't ditching me."   
"We'll, like, help Buster," Shirley replied.   
"Oui! Oui! Ve vil rescue zem!" Fifi shouted bravely.   
"Great! It's nice to know I still have some friends." Plucky and Hampton shrugged sheepishly. "Shirley, can you locate them?"   
"Not exactly, but I'll try," Shirley answered. She meditated quietly. Plucky glanced at his watch impatiently. Plucky tapped his foot and rolled his eyes. Shirley's eyes opened and narrowed at her target – Plucky! Plucky was burned to a crisp.   
"What was that for?" Plucky demanded.   
"For being you. Buster," she turned to me.   
"Where are they? Are they ok?" I questioned nervously.   
"They're, like, fine. They're somewhere downtown in Acme Acres."   
"That doesn't tell us much! Downtown is the biggest area of Acme Acres!"   
"And the toughest. Gulp>!" Hampton added in fright. I sighed. I wish Babs was here. I needed her strong character to push me onward. She left an empty place that only she could fill. And I knew that without her I would fall apart. Isn't that in a Backside Boys song?   
Was she safe? What about Elsa? Where were they? Would I ever see them again? Is optonline really faster than AOL? So many questions raced through my head and I felt as though I would collapse from the stress. If only they knew (or cared) what I was going through. I pulled down the screen once again. I pointed to the map.   
"Hampton and Plucky, you guys take the bus station. Gogo and Fifi, you two check out the train station. Me and Shirl'll look at the airport. Let's go!"   
"Go where?" Gogo Podo asked, confused.   
"Where do you think, Gogo?"   
"To see my girlfriend, Chelsie!"   
"Chelsie?"   
"Yeah. Isn't she beautiful?" Gogo gushed as he held out her photo to me. She was… an electric can opener?!   
"Ravishing. Fifi, why don't you and Gogo get started, hmm? Meet us at the fountain in an hour."   
"Ve vill find zem, Bustaire!" Fifi yelled.   
"Yeah! We'll look everywhere! Leave no stone unturned!" Gogo added. He pulled out a magnifying glass and searched the entire room. "Look! A clue!"   
"To what?" I queried.   
"To how bad of a house cleaner you are!" Gogo laughed. Fifi grabbed Gogo's neck and dragged him away.   
"Let's go, Shirl."   
"'Kay. Oh, whataloonIam. Oh, whataloonIam. Oh, whataloonIam." We vanished.   
We reappeared in the busy airport.   
"Do you sense them, Shirley?" I asked.   
"Not really or some junk." We raced around searching frantically. I hoped I wasn't too late! I had to make it! I just had to!   
"Emily! Lisa! Answer me!" I called.   
"Buster, I can, like, sense Lisa's aura! Like, she's close!" Shirley reported.   
"Where?" I demanded.   
"There!" Shirley pointed forward.   
"Buster!" Lisa cried as Dad pulled her through the crowd.   
"Lisa!" I gasped. I pushed my way through the sea of people, not caring if Shirley was behind me or not. She'd catch up. I just couldn't let my family disappear from my life without a trace. Not now. Not ever.   
Dad dragged Lisa outside and stole a car. He drove away with Billy and Emily in the back. I raced out of the airport and glanced around. What could I do?   
"Buster!" Shirley called from inside a junky looking car.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Like, just get in." I climbed in beside her.   
"We don't have the keys, Shirley." She closed her eyes. "We can't go without the keys. It's not gonna work." The car started, suddenly. "Cool! You have to teach me how to do that!" We drove down the street after my dad. "Can't you go any faster?"   
"No! This car, like, only goes up to 70 miles per hour!"   
"Great. Out of all the cars in the lot, we had to pick the junkiest." Dad's car zoomed at about 90 m/h. "Faster! Faster! We're losin' em!" I pushed Shirley out of the way and took the wheel.   
Our car lurched forward… and almost plowed into Plucky, Hampton, Fifi, and Gogo. They leaped onto the hood of the car.   
'You're late!" Plucky scolded.   
"Get in, fellas!" I shouted. They climbed inside the car. Just what I needed. More backseat drivers.   
"Come on, Buster! Can't this pile of garbage go faster?" Plucky demanded.   
"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Dad's car pulled into the McDonald's drive-through. "Anybody hungry?"   
"Yeah!" they answered. I pulled up behind Dad and ordered Big Macs for us all. Then, once we received our food, we resumed the chase.   
"Hey! I asked for pickles!" Plucky complained.   
"Do you want mine?" Gogo asked.   
"Sure. I…" Gogo stuck out his tongue. Clumps of food sat there. It was not a pretty picture. I felt myself getting nauseous. I rolled down my window and vomited. "No thanks, Gogo."   
"Le ick!" Fifi shouted, disgusted. We drove down a side street and trapped Dad down the alley. Dad stepped out threateningly.   
"Get out of here, Buster! Lisa is my kid," Dad growled. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car boldly. I hope I don't come out of this looking like my mentor.   
"Yeah. And I'm her big brother and it's my gulp> responsibility to take care of her. I have to protect her." Lisa climbed out of the car and ran to me, sobbing. Emily and Billy walked out and glanced at each other.   
"Well, Billy… this is it," Emily started.   
"Yeah," he responded. They hugged sadly. "Wait! Why are we saying goodbye? I can stay with Buster." He eyed me. I shrunk back. May as well kiss my room goodbye.   
"You haven't won, Buster! I'm not losing all of my kids!" Dad screamed as   
he took hold of Lisa and stomped threateningly toward me.   
"Has anyone ver told you that you're a very tall man?" I asked, trying to keep my fear from being too apparent. Lisa shook in fear in Dad's grip as he pulled his fist back, ready to strike. I cringed.   
Suddenly, he vanished. I peered at Shirley. She winked. I grinned back. Now to talk to Babsie. Maybe – just maybe – she'd take me back.   
* * *   
Babs collapsed onto her bed, depressed. She had searched the whole day and found nothing. Neither had Elsa. Elsa was staying with her now since she refused to come back to me. A faint knock came on Babs' door. Babs opened it slowly. Emily ran into Babs' arms.   
"Babs!" Emily cried.   
"Emily?" Babs asked in shock. Elsa snored on the couch. Lisa leapt onto Elsa's stomach. Elsa groaned and opened her eyes.   
"Lisa? Oh, my gosh, Lisa! You're all right!" Elsa hugged her tightly. I stepped inside. Everyone suddenly turned to me curiously.   
"Buster, what are…?" Babs began.   
"Well, see you around… Babs," I sighed regretfully. I smiled weakly and headed to the door.   
"Why the change of mind, Buster?"   
"It was more a change of heart."   
"There must be a shortage of good writers if we're using the same lines from 'Anastasia'.   
"Probably."   
"Buster… don't go," Elsa replied. "Please." I stared at her pleading eyes. If only I could. If only.   
"Sorry, sis. Gotta go. I'll see ya. Bye," I replied. Babs held me back.   
"No, Buster. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doubting you."   
"I don't suppose you would still want this… would you?" I held out her engagement ring questioningly. She smiled as she placed it on her finger.   
"Yes, Buster. Now I know you're ready for this responsibility."   
* * *   
I stood at the front of the room in my best suit. Plucky winked at me encouragingly. I took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth.   
Billy squeezed Emily's hand and grinned at me. I didn't have to worry about them. They promised me and Babsie they wouldn't get serious because… well, because they loved us. Ah, it feels so good to be loved. Elsa sat in the front row, grinning from ear to ear. Dad was nowhere to be seen, and, knowing Shirley, wouldn't be seen for a long time. Shirley smiled at me knowingly. I did wish Mom were here, though.   
The doors opened suddenly, disrupting my thoughts. A blushing bride entered the room. Wow, was she gorgeous. The best part was that she was my bride. Yep. Babsie's gonna be my wife. She beamed and strolled over. After her father gave her to me, I escorted her to the front of the room. The preacher went on with a bunch of junk, but I didn't hear one word. Neither did Babs. She was too busy making fun of him. I stifled a giggle. That's my Babsie. She'll never change.   
"Buster Bunny!" the preacher called.   
"Huh?" I asked. Babs' grin widened.   
"The wedding ring." Oh, Almost forgot about that. I searched my pockets frantically. Where was it? Lisa tapped my shoulder and handed me the ring.   
"Thanks, li'l sis." I put it on Babs' finger. A perfect fit.   
"Do you, Barbara Anne," the preacher began. Babs nudged the preacher gently.   
"Psst! It's Babs," Babs said.   
"…Babs, take Buster Bunny to be your husband?"   
"You bet." Didn't even break a sweat. I'm impressed.   
"And do you, Buster Bunny, take Bar… Babs Bunny to be your wife?" I hesitated momentarily. Was I ready? Or did I need to wait? Could I take the gulp> responsibility?   
"I do," I answered confidently. May be a big step, but I needed change in my life. Growing up and accepting responsibilities is hard, but if ya got somebody standing by you, it's not all bad.   
  


So was this story that bad? E-mail me with comments, complaints,…anything! Just pleeeeease e-mail me! ?   



End file.
